Diagnosis of inherited immunodeficiency in most children may be categorized as a defect in one or more hematopoietic cell populations based upon standard laboratory measures of cell phenotype and function. However, the precise diagnosis and the underlying pathogenesis of these immune defects remain unknown in many cases. Further understanding of the pathogenesis of inherited immunodeficiencies will lead to improved therapy and an increased understanding of the human immune system.